Various body-care compositions are put in the containers in varied shapes, and are utilized by discharging the composition through the dischargeable cap fitted to the container. Such containers include a tubular container, a bottle, or a pump-equipped bottle, all of which are provided with a dischargeable cap having an opening for the discharge, (See patent document 1).
[Patent document 1] Registered utility model JP 2603820 U
The body-care compositions to be put in such containers include, for example, skin cleansing compositions, skin conditioning compositions, sun screen compositions, and hair care compositions, such as hair shampoo compositions, hair conditioning compositions, and hair styling compositions. These body-care compositions are provided in the forms of lotions, cream, gel, and emulsions.